


Kisses from Cremisius

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flirting, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow





	Kisses from Cremisius

“Been watchin’ the way you look at me.”

Kallias looked up from the book he’d been engrossed in before the fall of a boot on the stone steps and the jangle of chain against plate drew him from his fantasy.

“Chief said I ought to come ask you what that’s all about.”

Cremisius Aclassi--Charger, Tevinter, and one hell of a good-looking bastard--now stood at the top of Kallias’ stairs, leaning against the railing, half smirk on his handsome face. Kallias folded the page of his book before closing it and setting it aside on his desk. He folded his hands in front of him.

“Bull said that, did he?” Kallias was all smiles. The windows were cracked to let in a breath of fresh air from the mountains, but the room was warm, and warming further.

“Said you might have some answers. Said you were...good...with answers.”

Kallias stood and beckoned Krem further into the room. “I’m surprised The Iron Bull ever noticed my eyes on you, considering how intently he keeps his on me.”

“Yeah, Chief's like that with people he likes.” Krem now stood in front of Kallias, tall and broad, still wearing both sets of armor--the metal and the mental. “I know you two’ve got a thing going on.” Krem quickly glanced from Kallias’ eyes to his painted lips. “He treats you right?"

“You know he does.” Kallias tilted his head slightly to the side, then beckoned Krem closer. “You know he would never treat anyone poorly. You two...” he began, then trailed off, leaving it up to Krem.

“Now and then. Nice to have someone between us though.”

“Is that an invitation?” Kallias brought his teeth down lightly on his lower lip, smiling just the same.

“Nah. Big oaf’s off training or something. Can’t tell a good thing when he sees it sometimes.”

“And you can?”

“Oh, I can.”

“Tell me Krem,” Kallias said as he closed the small distance, finally close enough to smell the scent of metal and soap and earthy, spicy scent--purchased from one of the dozens of merchants milling about Skyhold, no doubt. “If you came up here to announce your intentions to...mm...seduce me, is it? Why did you come in your armor?”

Krem’s cheeks flushed slightly, and he cast his eyes away from Kallias for a moment, ostensibly looking out the window. “Didn’t know what else to wear and still show my respect,” he answered finally.

“You don’t know how glad I am that you joined us with Bull,” Kallias said sweetly, lifting his hand to brush the side of Krem’s smooth cheek. “Tell me, Krem. Will this be a long courtship, or should I start taking my clothes off now?”

Krem grinned beautifully. “The latter, your worship.”

* * *

They ended up on Kallias’ bed. The big, ridiculous thing had taken six people to guide it up the stairs and into his bedroom, but it had been worth it in the end. With the curtains drawn, it was dim but not dark, and Kallias devoured the sight of Krem’s muscular arms, his taut stomach, and the dark line of hair trailing from his belly button to his breeches.

Krem kissed hard, left Kallias dizzy and clutching his shoulders, grinned when he pulled back and watched him gasp for breath. Kallias combed his fingers through Krem’s short hair, stroked where it was shaved on the nape of his neck, then moved to put his mouth there, easily sliding out of Krem’s reach to get behind him.

“Krem?” Kallias whispered from behind his ear, pausing to lick, then nip at his earlobe when he felt him shudder. “How do you like to be touched?” Krem cleared his throat, silent for the first time since he’d come upstairs. Kallias rubbed his shoulders absently, squeezing the muscles from the firmness of his upper arms, over the tight fabric of his binder, to the tautness of his neck.

Without answering, Krem turned and grabbed Kallias by the shoulders. Kallias, thin and not even half as muscular as Krem, would have been easy to move even if he hadn’t become pliable at Krem’s touch. As it was, he ended up on his back, Krem above him with one hand on either side of his head.

“I don’t take the binder off,” Krem said firmly, and Kallias nodded, tilting his head to kiss one of the wrists on the pillow next to him. “But...I might take the breeches off, so long as you understand who’s on top here.”

WIth a warm smile, Kallias snaked his hands around Krem’s neck and pulled him close. When he could touch his ear with his lips, he kissed it, and whispered: “You’re in charge. Completely.”

“Mmm.” Krem used one hand to cup Kallias’ cheek, to tilt his head so they were nose to nose. “Chief told me you were into that. Didn’t really believe him. What with you leading the entire damn Inquisition.”

“What else did he tell you?” Kallias tickled the back of his neck again.

“That you might have something pink and frilly under your trousers.” Krem lifted himself up to sit beside Kallias, slipping one hand between his legs without warning. Kallias sighed contentedly at the warmth and pressure. “Thought I had to see that one for myself.”

“You’re in charge,” Kallias repeated. “Take them off, if you want.”

For a moment Krem just sat above him, his hand on the firm heat between Kallais’ legs, massaging, squeezing, watching in bold interest as Kallias’ lips parted and closed, as his body twitched ever so slightly at his touch. Then he unlaced them and yanked them down.

No pink underneath, but lavender. No ruffles, but small bows on each hip. “Maker’s balls,” Krem said in an appreciative huff. “You really are something.” He rested his hand on the exposed silk. “I’d expect this kind of nonsense from some Orlesian, not the Herald of Andraste,” he teased.

“I got them in Orlais.” Kallias ran his hands down his own body from under his chest to over the silk ribbons knotted into tiny perfect bows.

Krem gave him another gentle squeeze. “Somehow I didn’t think an elf would be interested pointless finery like this.” He leaned over him again, his mouth close. “How many more times are you going to surprise me tonight?”

“That depends on you.”

“Right. How about this.” Krem dipped a finger under the silk tie, pulled, and snapped it against Kallias’ skin. “You keep yours on. I keep mine on. I get on top of you and we see who lasts the longest.”

“I like competitions,” Kallias said with a cheerful grin, reaching behind himself to put another pillow under his shoulders before opening his arms again for Krem.

“Gotta warn you though, your worship.” Krem moved quickly, pushing himself between Kallias’ legs, spreading them wide and using his weight to press them flush with Kallias’ bare chest. He kissed him hard again, then, with a tender smile, whispered, “I cheat.”

* * *

Kallias outlasted Krem, but only by a few seconds, and only because he discovered that digging his nails into Krem’s back drove him wild. Krem lay in his arms, panting, sweating, and still in his breeches, and they took that moment of peace together.

Krem might have needed that--the afterglow, the fingers through his damp hair, and the light kisses on his brow--more than anything else.

“You can stay,” Kallias whispered to him. “Or go change and come back, if you’d like.”

“You’re too kind,” Krem said firmly, and Kallias realized it wasn’t a compliment. “How’re you gonna save the world if you’re always fuckin’ smiling at it?” Krem held him closer, and Kallias realized that, while it hadn’t been a compliment, it wasn’t an insult either.

“I’m tougher than I look, Krem. And I’m very good at setting things on fire.” Kallias pushed his face into Krem’s sweaty hair. “And just because I’m gentle with you and like lipstick and Orlesian undergarments doesn’t mean I’m going to let anyone fuck with me or the people I care about.”

“I believe that.” Krem began to get up, ruffling Kallias’ messy hair as he did. “I ought to get back. Chief's gonna wonder if I deserted.” Kallias stretched, burrowing a bit into his pillows and nodding.

“Maybe next time bring him. I can handle both of you just fine.”

“I bet you can.” Krem grinned.

He closed the curtain and this time Kallias listened as he dressed--all jangles and metal clanking. When the last footfall landed and he heard the door close, Kallias turned on his side and hugged a pillow--smelling heavily of Krem--to his face.

He loved them all.

 

 

 

 


End file.
